


Geodesics of a Singularity

by handschuhmaus



Category: A Wrinkle in Time (2018), Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Operas, Science Bros, excessive sartorial descriptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16195076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: Dr. Alex Murry accidentally tessered into yet another galaxy. With a stop off to visit some friends of Mrs. Whatsit's, Meg and Charles Wallace go after him, and find there are other wrongs to right.Dr. Kate Murry risks revealing the tesseract research to time travelers from the future, and goes after her family. The galaxy won't be the same.





	Geodesics of a Singularity

"I don't like it. I trust you, old man, but I don't know if these Jedi fight fair. They might try to stab you in the back. Please, old man, don't go it alone," Sisko said quietly.

"Alright, Benjamin. Worf?" Jadzia asked. The Klingon nodded. "And promise me you'll investigate that other spacetime disturbance."

"We will, Lieutenant. Be careful." Major Kira squeezed the Trill's hands in hers.

"We will," Worf answered laconically.

"And do keep an eye out for Dr. Murry's family," Garak cut in.

"Yes. Please do. I don't know what's happened to them," Dr. Murry added. Bashir put a brotherly arm around her shoulder; he seemed to have a special fondness for the idea of the Murrys ever since she had shown up.

* * *

"That's him." Jadzia Dax said. Worf was not quite as eager about this venture; he figured from the Lieutenant's outfit (bright blue robes and a silky shawl over a low cut top emblazoned with "the science party don't start until I walk in" and glittery leggings) that she was going to use seduction somehow and that was... not his cup of tea, as humans said. But she did fit in better with the crowd than the simple Klingon attire Worf had opted for.

The individual she referred to was tall and wore a fancy green robe and colorful shawl. He did not look particularly sinister, even as he contemplated his glass momentarily before drinking deeply, but Dax must think that he had something to do with all the bizarre readings they had been getting.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May be subject to revision! To be eventually continued.


End file.
